One Big Cliché
by everhtorne
Summary: 'Jake nods slowly as it clicks in his mind. A slow, knowing smile works its way onto his face. "Oh my God," he hisses in excitement. "Were you having a sex dream?"'. In which Amy has an intimate dream about Jake. Rated M for smut. R&R!


**A/N: I would love to hear any feedback you have!**

**Warnings: smut**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brooklyn Nine-Nine or any of its characters.**

* * *

"My God," Amy grumbles in exasperation as she steps into the room and dumps her bag onto the floor with a huff. "This is so damn clichéd. Like, what is this some stupid romance movie?" She puts on a sarcastic whiney voice. "_Oh, I'm so sorry but there was a mix up with the rooms and we're fully booked so you two are going to have to share this double room_. Bullshit. I bet someone planned this just to piss me off."

Jake can't help snorting with laughter at Amy's impression of the hotel manager but he manages to stifle it.

"It's not _that_ bad," he argues.

Amy just growls under her breath.

"You know this is really _not_ what I need after today."

Holt has assigned Jake and Amy on this case together; they've been following a drug lord around the city for weeks. And then, when they found out from a new lead that he was going to be in Chicago at the weekend, they both had to go there.

That included staying here overnight however long it took until they caught the guy.

Apparently, due to the precinct budget (or lack of), they would have to share a twin room – which was enough to make Jake slightly anxious as it was. But then the hotel had mixed up the rooms and there is only one double bed instead of two singles and now everything is just a mess.

Jake drops his own bags and collapses onto the huge bed in the centre of the room. He fans his face with his hand – it's the middle of summer and Chicago is _baking _hot. The hotel they're staying at doesn't seem to have any kind of air-con, either.

Amy watches him through narrowed eyes with a frown.

"Come on, Amy," Jake grins, "lighten up. It'll be like a sleepover!"

"I just still can't believe this has happened," she sighs walking around and sitting on the other side of the bed.

It's the end of another long day and all Jake wants to do is curl up in bed and sleep. He sighs when he comes to the conclusion of what's going to end up happening.

"Well since this hotel is ridiculously cheap and there is no couch, I guess I'll have to sleep on the floor," he announces trying to hide the dread in his voice.

"What?" Amy looks confused, following him around the room as he looks for a good spot to make an impromptu bed. "No, you can't sleep on the floor!"

"Well you're the one that's moaning about the bed –"

"It was _supposed_ to be twin beds," she defends.

"So the only option is that I will sleep on the floor," Jake finishes.

"Stop being stupid, Jake," Amy sighs.

"Well I'm not going to make _you_ sleep on the floor," he shrugs.

"_No_ _one_ has to sleep on the floor."

Jake just raises his eyebrows and waits for her to continue.

"We'll just have to share the bed," Amy says as if it's obvious. "It's our only option, really."

Jake stares at Amy, not quite believing her.

"Are you serious?"

"_Yes_, dummy." She walks around and points to the side of the bed near her, "this will be my half and the other side is yours. If you come over to my half in the night, I'll break your arm. Got it?"

"Sure," Jake nods, relieved that he'll be sleeping in an actual bed tonight.

Amy pulls her hair out of its ponytail so that is falls down around her shoulders and marches past Jake into the small en suite bathroom. Jake unpacks some of his things and places his phone down on the table next to his side of the bed.

He's _not_ feeling nervous. Is he? It's not like anything's going to happen. It's just a bed. Just two colleagues sharing a bed. Just a male and female friend sleeping next to each other. Just the woman he's extremely attracted to –

"Shut up," Jake mutters to himself in annoyance.

Jake waits until Amy's done in the bathroom before going in after her; taking a short shower and brushing his teeth. Today has absolutely exhausted him. They've been travelling from place to place trying to find this one goddamn perp. He seems to be leading them on a wild goose chase.

Amy hovers at her half of the bed, her blazer hanging in the wardrobe. She's biting on her lip, seeming unsure.

"You alright?" Jake asks as he re-emerges from the bathroom with damp hair.

"I'm fine," Amy answers, sounding anything but. "It's just – it's super hot, right? And I mean, I obviously didn't think we'd be sharing a bed so I didn't bring pyjamas because I didn't think I'd need them."

Jake presses his lips into a thin line as she talks. Is she trying to tell him that she usually sleeps nude? Because that is just a mean thing to taunt him with.

"Uh –"

"So I guess I'm just going to sleep in my underwear," Amy finishes gingerly. "Is that… okay?"

Jake tries not to look too enthusiastic when he nods.

"Sure thing," he grins. "Do whatever you want."

"If you say anything inappropriate I swear to God –"

"Hey!" Jake cuts her off. "What do you take me for? I am your partner. I will keep things completely professional."

Amy sighs out a breath of relief.

"Thanks."

"If it makes you happy, I can sleep in my underwear too," he suggests.

Amy smiles at him, shaking her head.

"Shut up and turn the light out."

Jake does as he's told jogging over to the light switch near the door and pressing it off. The room is dark – but not pitch black. Jake can make out Amy unbuttoning her shirt and pulling it off. She slides off her work pants and folds them neatly.

As he makes his way back to the bed, Jake tries not to stare. But it's much harder than he had anticipated.

Jake can see that her bra is flesh-coloured and plain. Her panties are white lace. Jake doesn't know why but the mis-matched underwear seems so unlike Amy it almost makes him laugh.

"I can see you looking at me," Amy hisses as she clambers into bed.

"What? I wasn't –"

"Whatever, Peralta. Just go to sleep."

Jake pulls his own T-shirt over his head and steps out of his jeans. Amy's right – it's way too hot to sleep in pyjamas. Even lying in his boxers, Jake is beginning to sweat uncomfortably.

"Sweet dreams, Amy," he whispers with a grin as he tries to get comfortable.

"Night, Jake," Amy replies with a smile in her voice.

Jake closes his eyes and tries to ignore the fact that there is a beautiful half-naked woman lying just a few inches beside him.

* * *

Jake's eyes flicker open and he stretches with a groan. The room around him is dark and his eyes are blurry with sleep. He feels around on the bedside cabinet next to his head until he feels his phone and glances at the screen to see the time. Two a.m.

Jake peeks to his right to look at Amy and realises what woke him up in the first place. It was _her_. She's making strange noises in her sleep – it's fairly quiet but it's enough to make Jake watch her curiously.

Amy lets out small whiney noises from the back of her throat every now and then, her entire body writhing around the bed. She tosses from side to side, her leg curling around the blankets tightly.

"Mm," Amy whimpers, followed by a gasp. "Uh-uh," she stutters.

Jake looks at her closely to make sure that she's actually asleep and not just playing a prank on him. But no, her eyes are screwed shut and she doesn't seem to be aware of her actions.

Amy groans some more and then one of her hands snakes underneath the covers and begins to feel around. There's a strange back and forth motion and Amy's head tips back, even in sleep, opening her mouth as if to cry out but there isn't a sound.

Jake sits up abruptly, his eyes wide and disbelieving. This isn't – she's not – _masturbating_… is she?

Jake shakes his head. No, she can't be. This is_ Amy Santiago._

He begins to feel a sense of panic settle over him although he's not entirely sure why. Amy's hips buck suddenly and a guttural moan escapes her parted lips.

"Crap," Jake swallows, poking Amy lightly in the shoulder. "Santiago," he whispers. She doesn't respond so he shakes her a little. "Amy!"

With a confused cough, Amy slowly opens her eyes and blinks her way back to reality. Jake examines her closely and waits for her to speak. She takes a few moments to process what's going on – but when she finally does, she jerks upwards into a sitting position and breathes heavily.

"W-what? What's happening?" she demands breathlessly.

"Are you okay?" Jake asks, ignoring her questions. She looks completely spooked.

Amy sniffs and pulls the covers up her around herself.

"I'm fine," she insists. "I just – I was having a… dream."

Jake nods slowly as it clicks in his mind. A slow, knowing smile works its way onto his face.

"Oh my God," he hisses in excitement. "Were you having a sex dream?"

"_What_?" Amy exclaims.

"Shh!" Jake orders her, aware of the early hour and the fact that there is many other people around them trying to sleep.

"Sorry," she breathes. "But I wasn't."

Jake arches an eyebrow, not believing her for a second.

"I _wasn't_!" she protests defensively.

Jake knows it's embarrassing for her but he can't deny that it's highly amusing for him to see his partner squirm like this. He pushes her to the side and lifts the covers up to reveal a small damp patch on the mattress below.

"Then how do you explain –" he gestures to the small wet area on the bed "– _this_?"

Amy gapes and her entire face burns scarlet.

Jake tries not to look but he can't help noticing that her panties are just as wet – they're practically soaked through. He can't quite believe it. Amy is the _last_ person he ever expected something like this to happen to.

"Oh God," Amy groans, placing her head in her hands.

Jake nudges her playfully.

"Don't worry; wet dreams are nothing to be ashamed of."

Amy groans again.

"I can't believe this is happening," she mumbles.

"If it makes you feel any better, you don't have to talk about it," Jake says in attempt to cheer her up.

Amy shoots him a stern look.

"You are not to tell anyone about this, Peralta. You hear me? _Anyone_."

Jake has to press his lips together to stop himself from laughing but he nods in agreement regardless. A few seconds of silence pass. The only sound in the room is Amy's irregular breaths and the scraping of her nails against the wood of her bedside table.

Jake tries, honestly he does, but he just can't resist saying something.

"So who was it about?" Jake continues to tease her, grinning.

"Jake! I'm not discussing this with you!" she tempers.

"Was it someone really hot like Channing Tatum?" he continues.

"Goddammit Peralta," she grumbles but he doesn't take any notice.

"Or Daniel Craig, I know you like him."

Amy physically gulps.

"Look –"

"Oh my God," Jake says again, his jaw dropping. "It _wasn't_ a celebrity?" he guesses. "Was it someone I know?"

Amy begins to blush and Jake immediately feels triumphant. For a detective, she's remarkably bad at hiding the truth.

"Was it someone from work?" he prompts. Amy doesn't answer but she looks away uncomfortably and her cheeks darken further. "Oh my God, Amy, was it Holt? I know you're in love with him and all but that's taking it a step too far –"

"It wasn't about Holt," Amy cuts in, rolling her eyes. "Can we please just stop talking about this?"

"Okay, not Holt," Jake nods. "How about Terry? He's married that would be weird." He shoots Amy a look to make sure she agrees. She screws her face up in distaste. "Alright, not Terry either." Jake pauses for a moment, saying the next name with an edge of concern in his voice. "_Boyle_?"

"Ew, no!" Amy cries.

Jake shrugs.

"I had to ask. What about Gina? She doesn't seem like your type if you were going to swing that way. Hmm, maybe Rosa? I can imagine her being good in the bedroom."

Amy shakes her head.

"Too scary," she contends.

"Yeah, fair enough," Jake agrees. "Who is even left?" he wonders aloud to himself. "Hitchcock? Scully? The idea of anyone having a sex dream about either of those two is seriously disturbing. Come on Ames, you're gonna have to give me a clue."

"Can you just drop it?" she begs. "Please?"

"I can't! I'm a detective. It's in my nature to get to the bottom of things."

Amy sighs heavily.

"It was no one you know, okay?" she informs him in a matter-of-fact tone.

Jake looks at her for a moment before calling her bluff.

"I don't believe you."

"It's true!"

"I can tell when you're lying, Santiago."

Jake ignores her protective wails and thinks for a few moments, tapping a finger against his chin.

"It's someone I know," he murmurs to himself, "but I've listed everyone from work so who else could it be? Unless it's _me_ –"

Amy's head snaps up at his words.

"What? _You_?" she repeats, her voice high. "That's absolutely absurd. I mean, of all the people I could be fantasising about why would it be you? You're not even that good looking," she says, beginning to laugh almost hysterically.

Jake turns his whole body towards her and stares for a second.

"Oh my God," he chokes out in shock. "Was it – it was about _me_?"

Amy shakes her head vehemently but her eyes look terrified and her cheeks are fiery red.

"_No_! Don't be ridiculous! I just told you it _wasn't_ –"

Jake feels like he's having an out-of-body experience. That must be it, right? Because he doesn't recall giving permission for his hands to reach forward and grab onto Amy's shoulders and pull her close to him. And he definitely doesn't remember telling his lips to smash against hers to stop her from talking.

But it happens anyway.

Amy's in the middle of her sentence so her lips are halfway open and she definitely isn't anticipating the kiss. It's kind of sloppy and messy and careless but Jake doesn't really care about any of that. He can taste her toothpaste and strawberry lip balm and it's amazing.

She pulls away quickly, her chest heaving.

"What are you doing?" Amy gasps.

Jake looks at her blankly.

"I don't know," he admits.

She doesn't reply. Jake doesn't know what to do next. He's never been great at the whole _feelings_ thing. Is it weird that he kissed her? Should he say something?

Before he has a chance to decide, Amy starts talking.

"Okay, _fine_, it was about you!" she practically explodes a minute later with no prompting from Jake at all.

"I knew it!" Jake grins proudly.

"But it doesn't mean anything."

"Uh, I think it kind of does," he argues.

Amy frowns, staring down at her clasped hands.

"I don't like you in that way," she informs Jake.

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yes," Amy answers but her voice wavers ever so slightly. "I don't know. I mean no. No, I don't."

Jake smiles a little at her determined attitude and feels his body leaning forward into hers once again.

"You don't sound sure," he mumbles.

Amy doesn't answer so Jake just kisses her again. She's prepared this time and so is he. Their mouths connect carefully and tenderly; her lips are soft and smooth and faintly damp. Jake slowly brings a hand up around Amy's back and holds her closer to him, parting her lips under his and inhaling her sweet breath.

Surprisingly, Amy doesn't resist. In fact, she kisses Jake back almost aggressively. Her hands reach up to hold his face and she darts her tongue into his mouth teasingly. Jake can't help closing his eyes and groaning in ecstasy. She tastes so good.

"Still sure you don't like me?" he inquires as he pulls away for breath.

Amy tries to scowl but it doesn't take long before the corners of her lips are threatening to tug upwards into a smile.

"Shut up, Peralta," she orders, bringing Jake's lips back to hers and forcing his shoulders down so that he's lying underneath her.

Amy begins to work her way down Jake's body in slow, deliberate kisses; starting at the edge of his mouth, then his jaw and collarbones, trailing all the way down his torso. Jake lies on his back and tries to focus on breathing steadily but his heart is hammering out of control.

Jake can feel Amy's fingertips toying with the hem of his boxers. His throat grows tight. She hooks her hands around the edge and shimmies them off, tossing them across the room.

"Amy," Jake forces out, his voice strained.

"Shh," is all she replies as she gently grips her hands around his growing hard-on. He shivers when her skin comes in contact with the sensitive area.

"Y-you – are you sure?" he stammers, his brain whirring incoherently.

"I want to," Amy assures him, a smile in her voice.

All Jake can do is lie as still as possible, although he's practically trembling. Amy takes his erection carefully in her mouth and begins slowly; moving halfway down and back up again.

"Shit," he groans, along with her name.

Jake can barely focus on his surroundings. Amy's lips are as soft and supple as they were when she was kissing him; her tongue curls round him in all the right ways. His entire cock throbs at the sensation and his hips lift off of the mattress unintentionally. He can feel her tracing her down its length in the most infuriatingly amazing way possible.

A series of grunts and moans escape Jake's mouth without him even being consciously aware of the sound he's making. He stares straight up at the ceiling, gripping the pillow beside him in a tight fist. Amy moans to herself quietly as well, making Jake somehow even hornier. She glances up at him every now and then, her eyes wide and innocent.

He can't take it. Her lips are taut against his flesh, making him writhe.

Jake can't deny that he's imagined this. He knows it makes him sound kind of gross and perverted but he's pictured being intimate with Amy so many times before. He never figured that she felt the same or that it would actually _happen_, for that matter.

And he never imagined that it would be this good.

Jake can feel the pressure building in his southern region and tries not to gasp.

"Amy," he rumbles. "I'm – I'm gonna –"

He barely gets the words out before he feels the release – straight into Amy's mouth. But she doesn't seem to mind at all. Jake's feeling so dizzy he doesn't even look at her to see whether she swallows or not. Either way, he doesn't care.

"That was unbelievable," he says with bated breath.

Amy slides her way up so that she's lying beside him, her chest rising and falling with rapid pants. She wipes her mouth on the back of her hand and turns to Jake with a smug smile.

"Now _that's_ the title of my sex tape."

Jake snorts with laughter and shakes his head at her. He reaches over to kiss her again, his lips landing squarely on his and her mouth opening for him instantly. Her breath is warm and addictive. He rolls over as the kiss deepens so that he's leaning over her.

"What are you doing?" she murmurs in between kisses.

Jake doesn't answer her, instead reaching around the back of her bra and strategically undoing the clasp. Amy smirks up at him and allows him to do so. Jake feels a shudder run through his entire body at the sight of her naked torso.

He gradually brings his head down, cupping one breast in his hand and kissing down along the stretch of caramel skin that lies in between the two. Amy hums appreciatively.

Jake then continues as she had done, peeling her already wet panties all the way down her legs, round her ankles and over her feet until they roll onto the ground. Jake brings his lips to the top of her inner thigh, tracing his tongue along and leaving a string of kisses.

Amy spreads her legs wide and moans; her breaths loud and heavy.

Jake kisses around the area some more, teasing the edges with his tongue. Amy's legs wrap around his shoulders as she tries to pull him closer, whimpering impatiently. Jake watches as her pussy drips and pulses, practically begging for his presence.

Jake decides that it's unfair to leave her waiting any longer. He tilts his head so that it's in between her legs and just millimetres away from her drenched pink opening. Jake leans his mouth upwards until he feels the wetness on his lips.

"Fuck!" Amy gasps as his tongue runs its way up and down her clit.

When he finally sinks his tongue into her slit, Amy yelps out loud. Her hips buck violently and her back arches.

Jake opens his mouth wide to accommodate all of her; his eyes fluttering shut at the sweet taste of her. She's every bit as delicious down here as she is everywhere else. Jake grabs onto her legs, which are either side of him, for support.

"_Jake_," Amy cries out, her voice splintering, "my God."

Jake feels her tense up right before her orgasm, which is delivered with a winded scream.

"You're so beautiful," Jake breathes as he leans backwards.

Grabbing onto his arm, Amy hauls Jake up to her face and slams her lips against his. Jake kisses her hungrily, stroking a hand down her cheek. Her skin is burning hot and when he looks at her properly, Jake sees that Amy is red-faced and covered in a layer of sweat. He imagines that he's the same.

"Come on, Jake," Amy practically commands him, hitching her legs around his waist and wrapping them around him tightly.

"What's the magic word?" he teases.

Amy doesn't answer him. She rolls her eyes and pulls his pelvis towards hers until they're brushing together.

Jake figures that she isn't in the mood to wait so he willingly obliges.

When he finally slips inside her, his whole frame physically quivers. She's so tight around his cock so he's careful not to push too hard. Jake grips the bedframe with one hand; the other is tangled in Amy's hair.

"Oh, God," she whines, her eyes screwed shut.

Once he's fully inserted himself, Jake begins to move at a faster pace. Their bodies move in perfect synchronisation with one another; a rhythm builds up and they move as one.

"Y-yes," Amy moans in appreciation. "Like that."

Jake tries to go a little faster so see what she'll do and the result is amazing. Amy throws her head back and a scream tears its way out of her throat as he pumps into her with as much force as he can reckon. Jake's arms reach around Amy's back to hug her body closer to him as he thrusts his hips forward with determination.

Like he said, he's imagined this before. Many times. He's imagined kissing Amy and going down on her and, eventually, having sex with her. But those images seem so insignificant compared with the real thing.

Amy Santiago, Jake absently thinks, is the most amazing woman he's ever met.

* * *

When he wakes up in the morning, Jake's mind is still spinning. He looks over at Amy who is already awake and staring right back at him. She has a flush of colour in her cheeks; her entire face is strikingly lit-up with a post-coital glow.

"Morning," Jake greets, wincing at how much his throat hurts.

"Morning," Amy repeats, seeming tentative.

They lie in silence for a while, looking up at the ceiling and wondering what the right thing to say is. Jake chews on his bottom lip.

"I guess we should probably get up," Amy decides. "We've got a lot of work to do today."

"Yeah," Jake agrees without moving.

Amy clears her throat.

"So, uh, about last night…" she trails off, seeming unsure of how to finish.

"It was pretty nice," Jake supplies for her.

"Yeah," she nods. "It was."

Jake looks over at her and smiles. Amy tries not to smile back but fails miserably.

"You wanna do it again sometime?"

Amy deliberates, a small crease forming between her eyebrows.

"Jeez, I didn't mean _now_," Jake explains.

"Oh," Amy laughs. "Well, in that case. Sure. Why not?"

Jake grins and sits up, looking around for his underwear. He can see his boxers across the room, hanging off the corner of the wardrobe door. Amy follows his gaze and laughs. Jake grabs her bra from under the sheets and thrusts it at her.

"For you, detective."

"Thanks," Amy tries to act cool but blushes in spite of herself.

"Now come on, let's go!" Jake exclaims enthusiastically. "We've got a drug dealer to catch!"

Amy laughs and follows his lead; getting up and dressed. She tries to run a hand through her hair but it's so knotty and mussed she can't. Jake snickers at her as he rummages in his suitcase for a clean shirt.

They may be a bit of a mess; Jake certainly isn't always as mature as he should be and Amy isn't great at lightening up but Jake doesn't care about that at all. Amy makes Jake think more seriously about things and Jake makes sure that Amy has fun when they're together.

And so what if it's all one big damn cliché?

Jake's falling for Amy harder than he's ever fallen for anyone; he's fallen so deep that there seems to be no way back.

But he doesn't mind at all.


End file.
